Bringing Hinata Back
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: The Final Chapter in the Naruto Chat Series made by Tenten10434, Sasuke wants Hinata to come back to the Leaf Villiage. Will he convince her that not everyone thinks bad for what she did?


Bringing Hinata back

Introduction

Sasuke ventures alone to bring Hinata back to the villiage, he really wants Hinata to come to her senses, even though she along with Lu Bu killed Kiba due to his obsession, Sasuke knows how she feels, he understands her, so Sasuke leaves the villiage for a while to find her. But not for too long, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, and Shino got the order from Tsunade to join Sasuke in finding Hinata. This was a chance for Ino to make amends with Hinata. Sure she's mad that she killed Kiba, but at the same time she felt terrible that she forced Hinata's hand in killing Kiba.

"Ok, Sasuke shouldn't be too far away, let's find him and then find Hinata." said Shikamaru

"I know Hinata and I are no longer together but she needs to know that we still care about her. Sure I don't approve of her killing Kiba, but she is still a leaf ninja and nothing will change that, even if it's a brute like Lu Bu." said Naruto

"Naruto, you don't even know the guy." said Shino

"I know, but based of the info Sakura gave me, this Lu Bu guy should be interesting." said Naruto

"That's Naruto for ya, he's willing to fight anyone, whether it's the akatsuki or anyone else." said Shikamaru

"Let's just focus on finding Sasuke." said Neji

Meanwhile at the grassy waves praire, Hinata, Lu Bu, Diaochan, Zhang Liao, and Chen Gong had to take a rest.

"So, Hinata, tell about this Kiba person you killed, he was he obsessed with you?" asked Diaochan

"I don't know, he was my squadmate, he was cool at first, but even since growing up sometime after Kurenai retired as a ninja after her husband Asuma sensei died. Kiba became obsessed with me, around the time he was dating Ino. He had an attraction towards me, he knows that I love Naruto. But he had to jack that up too, Naruto broke up with me because of his misdeeds. I ran crying to Sasuke, I beg to ask if he can talk to him, instead I kissed him, Sakura saw us and she ran crying, but then not for too long, she began dating Naruto, Kiba got back with Ino only for him to become obsessed with me still, or better yet, he still wants me. He never loved Ino. Ino began to blame me for something Kiba did, she forced my hand, I had to do it. I don't even know if Shino or Kurenai want me back, I miss them, even though I was certain about leaving the villiage. I can't help but..." said Hinata as she cried

"It's ok, HInata everything's going to be fine." said Diaochan

Sasuke was somewhere listening to HInata. Looks like he found her and Lu Bu. Sasuke tries to think of something to bring her back to the villiage without starting a fight with Lu Bu. Sasuke loved Sakura, but he really loves Hinata. Even if it's weird that Naruto and Sasuke are dating each other's exes, it works out well.

"Master Lu Bu, I sense someone's pressence." said Chen Gong

"SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Lu Bu as he throws his halberd sword through the cliff. Making Sasuke reveal himself

"Agggghh, busted." said Sasuke

"Sasuke?" said Hinata

"Hinata." said Sasuke

"So, this is the notorious Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Zhang Liao

"Save the introductions for later. I'm here for Hinata." said Sasuke

"Not going to happen, she made her choice to come with us." said Chen Gong

"But she's just confused. I heard what she told..ummm..uh." said Sasuke

"Diaochan." said Diaochan as she introducted herself

"Right, that Kiba was the instigator behind the whole thing, if anything, he's better off joining the Akatsuki." said Sasuke

"So, you heard everything, so you understand why I left the villiage." said Hinata

"I do, but Hinata you can't leave the villiage just because you're afraid to face Ino for what you did. I know Ino is confused about what she did, and she realizes that she was the reason why Kiba had to get killed. A stalker like him got what was coming. Hinata, I love you. Lu Bu listen I don't want to fight you, I understand you did what you had to do for Hinata but at the end of the day, I love Hinata Hyuga. I want her to come back to me, if you want me to come with you I will." said Sasuke

"Well, Hinata, you heard his story, what will you do?" asked Lu Bu

Hinata had to choose, venture with Lu Bu or go back to the Leaf with Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Hinata heard that it was Naruto, that means Naruto and the team arrived also.

"Oh, it's you." said Hinata

"Hinata, listen to what Sasuke's telling you, it's true, even though we're no longer together. Sasuke's being honest, he really loves you, I know Kiba was nothing but a douche, but in the end it's Sasuke who cares about you." said Naruto

"Hinata, I'm really sorry, for what I did, I'm sorry that I blame you. I get it now, Kiba was nothing but a scumbag, I realize that I shouldn't have blamed you for what he did. You never loved him, you loved Sasuke. If he's the one ok. Please come back." said Ino as she too wanted Hinata to come back, despite the fact that she and Lu Bu killed her ex-boyfriend.

Hinata's tears came down from eyes, she want to hug Ino.

"Lu Bu, I.." said Hinata

"I understand, no problem, it's up to you." said Lu Bu

"Wait." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Lu Bu

"I wanna see you're strength, show the might you possess you displayed on Kiba." said Naruto

"That's Naruto for ya, he's willing to fight anyone." said Neji

But then Naruto's stomach starts to growl.

"Oh no, come on I just had Ramen before I left." said Naruto as he was too weak to fight due to his stomach.

"How about we settle at an area of your choosing?" said Lu Bu

"Come with us to the training field, while you wait there, I'll get something and the rest will report to Grandma Tsunade." said Naruto

"Sounds like a plan." said Sasuke

A few hours later, The squad reported to Tsunade that Hinata has returned and A few hours later, Naruto was at the training field with Lu Bu as Naruto requested to see Lu Bu's strength. Apparently, Naruto was astonished by Lu Bu;s strength, however, Naruto was strong, but Lu Bu was more stronger also. At the Leaf graveyard, Hinata is with Sasuke looking at Kiba's grave. But then Kiba's sister Hana came.

"Hana, listen, I'm sorry for what I did, it's just that." said Hinata

"You don't have to say anything, I understand why you did it." said Hana

"I just don't understand why he was so obsessed with me, it's like he didn't care about who gets in his way. It's just like when." said Hinata

"Hinata listen you don't owe me an explantation, I know, I don't approve of what you did, and he was my brother. Maybe he was messed up and he really needed help, he really wanted to be with you, he didn't care about Ino, he only wanted to date you." said Hinata

"One question, sorry to interupt but, what led Kiba to having an obsession with Hinata. Did he tell you anything about this?" asked Sasuke

"I'm sorry but, even I don't know the answer to that question." said Hana

"Maybe we'll never know, only Kiba knows that answer, too bad he's gone." said Hinata

"I wouldn't worry about it, you and Sasuke deserve to be together, even though things didn't work out between you and Naruto. You two are perfect." said Hana

"Thanks for saying so." said Hinata

Well that's it for the final chapters for the Naruto chat series that was made by Tenten10434. But don't worry I'll make more Naruto stories coming up soon.


End file.
